Mess
by Densonic
Summary: Inspired from the shower scene in 7X18 Please Review Enjoy ;)


Hope you Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

KENSI'S POV

When I was driving from the boat shed all I could think about was what Deeks had said. I mean am I really that messy? One look around my car gave me the only answer I needed. I think back to when deeks mom commented on the mess of my house.

FLASHBACK

 _"Two parents in the same line of work boy! That's gonna be tough. Have you ever thought about bringing a trash can closer to this room?"_

PRESENT

I mean as a child I was never that messy and when I lived on the street I didn't really have anything. So I saved anything I got. And then when I lived with Jack I guess I just continued. Could that be a reason why he left me? No stop Kensi! I chastised my self. Jack left to help himself not because of you.

But what about Deeks I thought. What if me being messy makes him leave too. I mean this morning. He'd rather take a shower at the boat shed. The boat shed where it's smells like old wood and fish then at his own house where you live. Because of how messy you are. What if Deeks leaves. Now I know I'm not one to be insecure but when I think about all the people who have left me and there is quite a list. Beside my Dad, Deeks is the only one that I feel I can't live without.

With that last thought I look down at my watch seeing how it's only 7:15. I take the right and head to our house. Once I walk in I take a look around. It's as if all of my stuff is outlined waiting for me to get rid of it. I grab a trash bag and immediately start throwing stuff in. Then I grabbed a box where I put anything I'm not getting rid of in. When I'm done in the house. I head out to my car with a new bag. When I finished I tied up the three bags full of my stuff and place them by the trash can. I look at my watch and it read 8:30. Shit! I curse I'm gonna be late. Before I drive off I silently pray that there's no traffic.

THAT DAY

DEEKS POV

As soon as I saw Kensi left the boat shed I knew that I had messed up. Maybe there is a better way that I could have said I couldn't take her hoarding. But I just couldn't take it anymore. My cry for help was not being heard so I had to make it. I feel bad about how this conversation went down but it's not over. Seeing as how I'm making dinner tonight I'll make it up to her.

LATER THAT EVENING

As soon as I get off work I headed to the grocery store. Kensi told me she was going to stop by her moms so that means I'll have plenty of time to make dinner before she gets home.

I got home and carried my multitude of bags to the door I unlocked it and walked in. And I was shocked to see it was clean too clean. None of Kensi's knickknacks littered the shelves or counters. There was no dirty laundry on the floor. And not on peace of trash is sight. We're we robbed or I must be dreaming I thought. I guess my cry for help was finally heard, and Kensi had some sort of epiphany this morning. Then I remembered I still had to make dinner so I went to the kitchen and put the food away and started cooking. When dinner was mostly done I decided now was as good a time as any to go get dressed. I started walking to our bedroom when I tripped and feel over a box in the middle of the hall way. Damn it Kensi. I cursed under my breath. I picked up the box and put it on top of the book shelf. Then I went and got changed.

KENSI'S POV

I walked into the house and I smelled something delicious. Maybe I might just be maid robo Kensi tonight I thought. I was walking to our room to find Deeks when something felt off. I could have sworn I left my box in the hallway. Did I throw it away no I left it then who would..."DEEKS!" I screamed "where are you?" I stormed into the bedroom room just as he was putting his shirt on. "Deeks where is my box?"

"Look Sugerbear I know your mad about what happened this morning in the shower bu..."

" I could give a flip about the shower it happens whatever but you better tell me where that box is mister." I say poking him in the chest.

"Ok ok which box he says. "The Box" or the box I almost killed my self tripping on in the hallway." He smirked.

"Yes the last one!" I say.

"Well that Fern is on top of the book shelf and might I add that yo..."

I don't let him finish as I sprint to the book shelf. I take the box down look inside and sigh. As I see everything is still in there. I clutch the box to my chest and slide down to the floor, as a small tear rolls down my cheek and lands on the box.

"Hey Fern what's wrong you didn't think I threw it away did you?" Deeks said as he came and wrapped me in his arms.

Well now is as good a time as any to tell him I think. "Yes. Deeks I will get rid of all my stuff. But I will never get rid of the stuff in this box. I'll change my ways I'll put away my clothes I'll clean the shower I get rid of my trash but I can't get rid of this stuff. And if you can't accept that then I guess that's just something I'll have to live with."

"Kensi is that what you think of me? That I want you to change to fit my needs? Because that's not me. Do I wish that you were cleaner yes does it bothers me when you leave your clothes around the house yes but it's like you said it's what we do. It's our thing. I would never ask you to change to please me because, I love you just the way you are. I'm not Jack. I'm not going to leave you. You want to know what the difference between me and him is?" I nod. "When Jack left he didn't know what he had but me I do. I have the most beautiful, caring, and strong women ever. Any guy who has left you is stupid but I thank them every day. Because if they haven't left I would have never met you." He finishes and kisses me on top of my head. " But I do have one thing to ask you."

"What?" I say.

He smirks and says "What's in the box?"

I start laughing. Leave it up to Deeks to add humor to any situation. "Well Shaggy lets just see" I say as I open the box. Inside theres a fern leaf, some gunpowder in a glass vile, a picture of Deeks on the beach, a picture of raccoons some red cloth and a picture of me and him on the ice kissing. He points to that one and says its his favorite. Then he points to the one of him and says "Ah ha Fern I knew you loved my body!" Does he always have to ruin perfect moments? I think.

"So fern are you going to explain or just stare at my charming good looks."

I swat him on the arm and start explaining. "Well there's a fern leaf because you always call me Fern, gunpowder because you said I smelled like sunshine and gunpowder, a picture of raccoons because raccoons mate for life, red cloth because they are from the shorts you wore when we first met, a picture of you because I love you, and a picture of us because it completes us." I say finally smiling.

"Who knew you were so sentimental Fern?" He says and kisses me on top of my head.

With that we put my box well really our box on the book shelf and he carries me to the dinner table with the forgotten food.


End file.
